Computer
by Mink Shindo
Summary: Kakashi can't seem to get over his childhood friend and Rival's death. But will an ad in a magazine and a promise for a Toy that will do anything fill that gap, or will Kakashi abuse the power he has over his Toy?KakaxRobo!Obi AU


After the death of his childhood friend and rival, Kakashi had been feeling… Well, he had a gap that he felt needed filling. He missed fighting with his spiky haired best friend, and he missed the fact that he was late all the time. He missed it so much; he picked that particular habit up and used it often, along with the lame excuses. He also missed the fact that Obito would cry a lot. That, too, came with lame excuses.

Said man was sitting at his kitchen table contemplating all this, watching a show about how to train your dogs. He didn't really watch it… after all, his dogs were plenty trained! He heard a crash and turned around, his pug Pakkun on the kitchen counter. Apparently he had been licking off scraps from last night's dinner and the plate had fallen and shattered into a thousand pieces. The dog whimpered and hopped off the counter, bolting into the living room. Kakashi knew that the dog wasn't really afraid of him… The noise from the plate breaking had merely startled him. After all, Kakashi had never once raised his hand against his dog. After sweeping the plate shards into a hand pan and throwing it away, he moved to the living room to get a better look at the TV and grabbed a magazine. He flipped through idly, not really caring for the stories the writers were telling. Though, an ad caught his attention.

The add boated about its' computers being able to satisfy all the needs you may or may not have. He had been needing a new computer… His had suffered a terrible crash after he left it on during an electrical storm. He thought about it for a moment, before giving the company a call. _"Hello, you've reached Faria industries, here for all __**your **__computer needs, my name is Gloria, how may I help you?"_ She asked, and the silver haired man noted that she sounded very pleasant. But that was probably because it was still pretty early in the day. Had he called at about six, she'd probably be very snappy. "…I was looking through a magazine, and I saw your ad… I've been needed a new computer…" he explained and he could almost hear the woman on the other line smile. _"Did you? Well, then we'll just have to set you up with a new computer right away then, won't we? Tell me, how tall do you want your computer?"_ She asked, and Kakashi blinked. Tall…? Why did she want to know how tall…? He looked back at the ad, and realized that the attractive young lady on the front wasn't just to catch your eye. She was the computer!

_"Sir, are you still there?"_ She asked and Kakashi snapped out of his thinking state. He could have a computer that looked like a person… any person he wanted? Hmm… "…Five foot four inches." He answered her, and he could hear the pencil scratch in the back ground. _"And the gender is going to be…?"_ he answered immediately: "Male." Some more scratching could be heard in the background.

_"Skin tone?"_

"Fair. Kinda pale, but not blindingly so."

_"Okay. Hair color?"_

"Black."

_"Hair Length?"_

"Short… messy… kinda spiky…"

_"Eye color?"_

"Black."

_"Okay. Let me repeat this back to you. You want you Computer to be a five foot four inch pale boy with short, messy black hair and black eyes. Is this correct?"_

"Yes, that sounds exactly right… but what about personality and stuff?" He asked curiously, hoping he came with one.

_"You program that yourself, sir. The computer learns from what you teach it, and once it's taught, it will do that once you ask it to. The only thing that won't change it his appearance. He can't ask them to grow taller… since people don't grow taller on command.__ And you're sure this is what you want?"_

Kakashi nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He couldn't help it… he was getting a bit excited. Not only at having a new computer, but at having a new computer that looks like Obito. After telling Gloria his address, he found out that the computer would arrive within the next two days, and that his payment would come from his credit card. He gave her the number of said card, not really worried about it. Once the cash was out of that one, it couldn't be used again until he put more money into it. That way, debt wasn't an issue. He thanked Gloria and hung up the phone, lying back on the couch. Pakkun came up to him and lay on his chest, and his scratched behind his ear. Two days… Two days until he could see Obito again… He honestly didn't think he could wait that long.

Two days later, when the doorbell rang, he nearly jumped to the door. He had skipped work today and had been up since six o' clock to make sure he didn't miss it. He also repeatedly checked the door to make sure his package hadn't arrived while he watched TV, ate, or showered. He opened the door a crack and grinned at the man in the brown suit. He waved at him a bit and handed him the sheets he needed to sign. Kakashi signed them with a few curly Qs and lines, passing that off as his signature. He was far too excited to make the signature actually look presentable. The man nodded once at the papers and hoisted up a package in wood, setting it on his living room floor. "Have a good day, sir!" He man called after him as he walked away. The silver haired man grunted a 'you, too' before he turned to his package encased in wood. His fingers twitched a bit and he went to go find something to open the package with. He eventually found a crowbar and stared at the package. Everything was silent… all he could hear was his own heartbeat… He stuck the metal bar into a crack between the wood and pulled down quickly, grabbing the wood before it could smash Pakkun. He checked to make sure the scared brown pug was alright before his eyes drifted up towards The Thing he ordered. The hair was a little longer then he would've liked… it went to about the middle of his neck, but it was layers in a way that it really was messy and pretty spiky. He crouched towards the computer and brushed his bangs out of his face. Did Obito ever have bangs? He couldn't remember… His goggles were always holding his hair up.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way they sat the boy, though. His feet were up against the side of the crate, and his back on the other side. He had a strap around his chest to keep his body there, and a strap on his feet to keep his legs there. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife before coming back and stooping before the box again as if it were a shrine. He made sure to be careful when he cut the straps, being sure not to cut the skin. Or, the faux-skin. But it sure felt like skin to him… So soft and perfect… his skin looked almost exactly like Obito's, give or take a few moles and scars. He cut the strap that held his feet to the crate and put the knife to the side. He slowly eased the computer out of the crate and set him on the couch. He went back to the crate and grabbed the Instruction… paper. They weren't even courteous enough to give him a full booklet? He sighed, reading it thoroughly a few times. What he got from it was that the computer stuff was already programmed; you just had to have a monitor to attach it to. You had to teach them how to speak, and how to dress. They didn't eat, but they cooked when taught, and they were water proof. This would be convenient, seeing as he would have to wash any dirt and grime off of him. They could be taught to do _anything you wanted them to learn._

"…Can I trust myself with this kind of power?" he asked, staring at the paper for a few more seconds. Anything… the possibilities… He could teach him to save drowning children! Or something simpler… Like cooking. Kakashi wasn't a bad cook… it just wasn't one of his favorite activities. He flipped the paper and read the rest. He had fluids…? Like saliva and blood? He wasn't even sure how the company had managed to do that! Kakashi read this side of the paper, learning about the fun facts and all that. Apparently they could express their own opinion about things. They had emotions… as long as you taught them to have them, and told them how to use them. He figured this was going to be a lot of work… He opened a compartment it his ear and pushed the red button, re-shutting the compartment. The ears stemmed off a blue orbs, and were white with little lights on them. The three lights in a row flashed and Kakashi got off Obito to stare at was going to happen. His skin flushed, his lips pinkened, and his eyes opened. He sat up and stared around for a few second, before his eyes landed on Kakashi. The computer gave him an utterly confused look and tilted his head to the side. Kakashi found it… almost cute. But one thing was certain… he would need to get this boy some clothes. "Welcome to my home, Tobito."

The computer stared at him for a second before staring back at him. "…Tobito?" Kakashi smiled at him and nodded, rubbing the strands between his fingers a bit. They were pretty soft… he found that he liked the hair. But he couldn't be Obito now… they didn't look similar enough. So he gave him his own name. His own identity. "Your name's Tobito." He smiled at him and the computer smiled back, "My name Tobito!" He cheered with a grin. The silver haired man was sure of one thing… this was definitely going to be interesting.

A/N: This idea branched off a dream I had last night. I couldn't help but write it and continue it! I'm excited!

To the readers of my other stories: Don't worry, I'm still continuing those, too.


End file.
